Anfitriona
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Semi AU. Hikari está muy enojada con su hermano, ya que por su culpa se perderá de una fiesta muy importante por acompañar al hermano de Yamato, un chico al que no ha visto desde hace 9 años y con quien no tiene NADA en común... o al menos eso cree .


_30 de Septiembre de 2003. Este es un fic muy tradicional, es decir, con una trama sencilla, ligeramente predecible y algo de romance cursi (¿ALGO? ¡Advierto que este es un fic sentimental y con altas cantidades de romance! Bajo advertencia no hay engaño), aunque esa no es mi intención principal. Ya me conocen, cuando me entra el bloqueo me da por escribir estos fics para entretenerme, aunque espero que les guste. Para efectos de esta historia, vamos a pretender que la historia de 02 JAMÁS ocurrió, ¿de acuerdo?._

Este fic tiene dedicatoria: Para todos aquellos lectores que aún disfrutan del placer culpable de un buen fic romántico juvenil (qué gacho sonó eso ^^U). Y para los 4 lectores que aún les guste el Takari (contándome XDD). También va para la adicta al Takari más grande de FF.net y una de mis mejores amigas ;) (ya sabes qué hablo de tí, Hikari :D). Y por supuesto, para mi Beta CieloCriss :) (¡Finalmente lo terminé! ^^)

_Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen... de lo contrario la trama de 02 (por lo menos los últimos 15 capítulos) hubiera sido MUY distinta a lo que vimos en la tele, pero esa es otra historia._

**Anfitriona**

**Por Lara H.**

- "Sé que tienes 3 hermanos Miya, así que no te molestaría tener otro, ¿verdad?"- comentó Hikari con rabia mientras revolvía sus fideos con los palillos- "En especial uno "_tan encantador"_ como Taichi"

Miyako rió mientras abria el recipiente donde llevaba su almuerzo, arroz frito de la cena del día anterior.- "¡Vamos Hika! Nunca te había visto tan enojada con tu hermano. ¿Qué pasó con todo ese amor que le tenías?"

- "Mi hermano no es mi persona favorita en estos momentos"- Hikari comió un poco de su plato antes de continuar- "Me sigue tratando como una niña, como alguien que no tiene vida fuera de su casa"

- "Taichi es algo sobreprotector, pero así son todos los hermanos mayores"- comentó Miyako- "¿Recuerdas el interrogatorio que le hizo mi hermano a Koichi la primera vez que salimos juntos? Casi me muero de la vergüenza, pero ahora lo recuerdo como algo gracioso"

- "No se trata de la sobreprotección esta vez, Miya"- Hikari manifestaba su enojo con sus pobres fideos, que estaban a punto de convertirse en pomada de tanto que los batía- "Taichi simplemente no me toma en cuenta. A él no le interesa el que tenga compromisos que cumplir"

- "¿Y cómo está eso?"- Miyako se inclinó sobre la mesa- "¿Qué pasó entonces?"

- "¿Recuerdas la fiesta de la semana que entra?"

- "¡Cómo olvidarla!"- Miyako exclamó emocionada- "Makoto incluso alquiló un salón para que quepan todos los invitados. Dicen que hasta contrató una banda para que toque durante la fiesta. ¡Va a ser la mejor del año!"

- "Sí..."- dijo Hikari con amargura- "Y yo me la voy a perder"

- "¡¿COMO?!"- Miyako casi se pone de pie, pero afortunadamente Hikari la detuvo del brazo antes de que llamara la atención del resto de sus compañeros- "¡No puedes faltar, 'Kari! Rara vez uno de nuestros compañeros tiene la posibilidad de organizar una fiesta así. ¿Por qué dices que te la vas a perder?"

- "Por Taichi"- respondió Hikari acomodándose el saco del uniforme- "Gracias a él no iré a lo de Makoto"

- "¿Pero por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón para que no puedas ir?"

- "Ese día estaré ocupada, Miya"- Hikari se recostó sobre la mesa- "El idiota de mi hermano me arregló un compromiso sin preguntarme, creyó que estaría libre como todos los sábados" 

- "Entonces dile que el próximo sábado vas a estar ocupada y que cancele todo"

- "Lo intenté, Miya, pero mi hermano dice que ya no se puede cancelar, que ya tienen los boletos para ese día..."

- "¿Quiénes tienen los boletos para ese día?"

- "Mejor te lo explico desde el principio"- Kari se incorporó en su asiento e hizo a un lado sus fideos, que ya estaban fríos- "El mejor amigo de Taichi vive en Sapporo, y vendrá a Tokio la semana que entra"

- "¿Y cómo es que se conocieron enton...?"

- "Él vivía antes en Tokio, Miya"- Hikari interrumpió la pregunta de su amiga- "Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, unos 9 años creo. Yamato, el amigo de Tai, se mudó a Sapporo cuando entró a sexto grado y desde entonces se mantienen en contacto por carta. A veces viene Yamato de visita y otros años, Taichi se ha ido a Sapporo en el verano a pasar un par de semanas con su amigo"

- "¿Y qué tienes que ver tú con eso?"

- "A eso voy"- Hikari sacó una cajita de jugo de su bolsa y mientras le clavaba un popote (pajilla) continuó- "Yamato tiene un hermano menor de mi edad, Takeru"

- "Ya veo."- murmuró Miya mientras asentía- "Supongo entonces que lo conoces..."

- "Así es, pero la última vez que lo vi fue cuando teníamos 8 años, Miya, hace un buen rato como podrás ver"- Hikari tomó un poco de jugo- "La verdad es que convivimos sólo un par de meses, ya sabes, por aquello de los Digimon"

- _"¡¿Él era parte de eso?!"- Miya sabía de los digimon por algunas historias que Hikari le había contado en el pasado. Muchas veces había soñado con la posibilidad de tener su propio camarada digital, pero cuando veía el rostro lleno de tristeza de Hikari al recordar a Gatomon, pensaba que tal vez no era algo del todo bueno._

- "Sí, Takeru y Yamato eran parte del equipo."- Hikari tomó un poco de jugo- "De ahí los conocí, aunque Yamato y mi hermano ya se conocían de la escuela"

- "Y este chico, Takeru, ¿era lindo?"- preguntó la de lentes inocentemente. 

Miyako, como buena adolescente, se fijaba mucho en la apariencia de los muchachos y soñaba despierta con los "galanes" que rondaban los pasillos de la escuela. Hikari entornó los ojos, recordando como se había puesto su amiga cuando un chico de la edad de Hikari llamado Ken Ichijouji entró a la escuela. Sin embargo, Miya no era una chica hueca como uno podría pensar, ya que una vez pasado el "embobamiento" inicial, apreciaba más lo interno de sus amigos y "_pretendientes"_ (como ella solía decirles). 

- "¡Ay Miya! ¡Yo qué sé! A los 8 años lo último en que te fijas es en si un _niño es lindo o no"- Hikari rió- "Pero fuera de eso, sí lo recuerdo un poco: Era un niñito bien bajito, rubio y usaba un sombrero curioso. Era lo opuesto a mí, Miya, porque era ruidoso, por todo reía y lloraba, aunque según Taichi cuando lo conocí ya estaba mucho más calmado. Era muy juguetón y tenía un Patamon y... no recuerdo nada más"_

- "Ya veo..."- Miyako sonrió al ver satisfecha su curiosidad- "¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con la fiesta de Makoto?"

- "Todo. Resulta que este año, Yamato va a venir junto con su hermano a la ciudad. Ni me preguntes por qué, simplemente es así. Y como Taichi quiere ser un buen anfitrión, le dijo a Yamato que yo le haría compañía a Takeru durante su visita, para que no se aburriera"

- "¿Tú, Hika?"

- "Yamato y Taichi siguen con esa idea de que Takeru y yo aún somos los mejores amigos del mundo a pesar de haber convivido durante dos meses hace tantísimos años y probablemente debido a que éramos de la misma edad"

- "Pero entonces..."

- "Pues el próximo sábado llegan, así que pasaré todo ese día con Takeru"

- "¿Y por qué no le dices a Taichi que se quede con Takeru en lo que vas a la fiesta?"- Hikari suspiró con impaciencia.

- "Ya lo intenté, Miya. Lo intenté todo, pero lo peor es que mi mamá se puso del lado de Tai: Dice que lo esperado es que por haber sido amiga de Takeru, sea yo quien pase tiempo con él. Y luego me lanzó un largo discurso acerca de ser una buena anfitriona"

- "Oh... pero entonces... ¿por qué no llevas a este chico a la fiesta?"- propuso Miyako- "Tal vez se divierta"

- "Ya sabes cómo está Makoto con las invitaciones y el número de invitados. Además... no sería lo mismo"- Hikari hizo a un lado su jugo a medio tomar- "Ni modo, me quedaré encerrada en casa con un chico extraño en lo que el resto de la escuela se divierte en la fiesta. Odio a mi hermano"

- "No exageres, Hikari, que ese no es tu estilo"- Miyako posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para animarla- "Ni sabes cómo es este chico Takeru, tal vez te diviertas mucho más con él de lo que te divertirías en la fiesta"

- "Eso ni **tú te la creíste, Miya"- Hikari comenzó a guardar sus cosas- "En fin... ya no queda nada más que hacer..."**

____________________________________________

- "Bueno Hikari, me voy al aeropuerto"- dijo Taichi mientras salía de su cuarto- "Regresaré en un par de horas"

- "Sí... como sea..."- Hikari estaba muy molesta. Estaba sentada en el sillón con los brazos cruzados. Taichi se sentó al lado de su hermana.

- "Hikari... ya te he pedido disculpas como cien mil veces. De _haber sabido que tenías esa fiesta no le hubiera dicho nada a Yama pero... él es mi amigo, y por ello para mí es importante que tanto él como su hermano se sientan a gusto durante su visita. Y bueno... creí que eras la persona ideal para ayudarme..."_

- "¡No me salgas con eso Taichi!"- dijo Hikari con rabia- "Bien sabes que siempre te apoyo para todas tus alocadas ideas pero, ¡Realmente tenía muchas ganas de ir a esa fiesta!. Y además, todo esto es muy incómodo para mí: Me vas a tener toda la tarde encerrada con un desconocido en lo que acompañas a Yamato a Shibuya"

- "Takeru no es un desconocido, Hika. Él era tu amigo"

- "¡Hace 9 años! ¡Y desde entonces no lo he visto! Ni siquiera se me va a ocurrir de qué platicar con él"- Hikari se revolvió en su asiento- "Yo sé que tienes ese recuerdo de que éramos los mejores amiguitos pero bueno, a esa edad yo me hacía amiga hasta de las piedras. Él y yo no teníamos **nada en común, Taichi, ¿qué pretendes que hagamos encerrados toda una tarde en la casa? Va a ser horrible para los dos..."**

- "Vamos Hika, no hablas en serio, ¿verdad?"- Tai puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hermana- "¿Qué pasó con mi hermana, la que siempre ve lo positivo de las cosas?"

- "Hoy no estoy de humor para eso, Tai"- susurró Hikari cerrando los ojos.

- "Entiendo que estés molesta por lo de la fiesta pero... ¿podrías verlo como un favor muy especial para mí?"- Hikari suspiró al escuchar eso- "Y de todos modos yo sé lo que hago. Estoy seguro de que la vas a pasar bien con este chico, independientemente de que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron y de que _'no tengan nada en común'_"- Taichi hizo un ademán con ambas manos, como de "comillas".

- "No lo creo..."

- "Sólo es cuestión de que te abras y cambies esa actitud, Hikari"- Taichi se puso de pie- "Confía en mí"

Hikari permaneció en silencio unos instantes, para después susurrar.

- "Lo intentaré"

- "Esa es mi Kari"- Taichi revolvió un poco el pelo de su hermana, quien lo miró indignado- "Y será mejor que me vaya porque ya se me hizo tarde. ¡Hasta luego!"

- "Hasta luego Tai..."- murmuró la chica en lo que escuchaba la puerta cerrarse detrás de su hermano.

Estaba sola.__

Hikari se levantó con pereza del asiento y se dirigió a su recámara. La casa estaba en completo silencio, sin el escándalo de su madre en la cocina y su padre viendo tele a todo volumen (ambos habían salido a visitar a unos amigos aquella tarde) y, por supuesto, sin Taichi. Era un momento ideal para tirarse en la cama y reflexionar, e incluso, para tomar una siesta.

Eso es lo que hizo: Se instaló en la parte superior de la litera que aún compartía con su hermano mayor y se recostó, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho.

-"Aunque me de rabia, sé que Taichi tiene _un poco_ de razón"- pensó mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo- "Estoy siendo muy caprichosa, pero él también debe entender que esa fiesta era importante para mí"

Hikari vio como un grupo de pájaros pasaba por la ventana.

- "Bueno, por lo menos ya se disculpó"- Hikari sonrió- "Incluso prometió reponerme este favor. Y bueno, sólo es una _estúpida fiesta_, ¿o no?"

La sonrisa de la chica se esfumó.

- "¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Tenía tantas ganas de ir!"- Hikari cerró los ojos- "Pero no vale la pena seguir pensando en ello. Taichi tiene razón, si pretendo que esta tarde sea todo excepto una pesadilla _necesito cambiar mi actitud. Quién sabe... tal vez incluso me divierta"_

Hikari se recostó sobre un lado y suspiró al tiempo que hundía el rostro sobre la almohada.

- "Podría ser incluso una buena experiencia, ya que casi no convivo con chicos. Claro, descontando a Taichi. Y bueno... recuerdo que Takeru no era un mal niño, incluso era gracioso. Los del equipo lo querían mucho a pesar de que se llevaban tantos años..."

La mente de Hikari se remontó a sus extraordinarias aventuras de 9 años atrás, las cuales a la distancia parecían un sueño, un cuento que nunca había ocurrido. Nada en Odaiba indicaba que en ese entonces ellos habían salvado al mundo y cambiado en más de una manera. Los digimon se habían quedado atrás en aquella despedida, y cada quién había seguido con su vida. De no ser por las raras veces en que algunos de ellos se reunían, Hikari no tendría idea de lo que había sido de ellos. 

Emitiendo un largo suspiro, y con la mente poblada de los pocos recuerdos que tenía convertidos en sueños, Hikari se quedó dormida.

_____________________________________

- "¡Hey! ¡Hikari!"- lo primero que escuchó la chica fue la voz de su hermano como un susurro muy cerca de su oído- _"¡Despierta!"_

Hikari se sentó en automático sobre la cama y se pasó la mano por el pelo, tratando de aplastarlo un poco.

- "¿Taichi? ¿Tan pronto?"- preguntó mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

- "¿Cómo que tan pronto? ¡Me fui hace 3 horas!"- Tai miró hacia la puerta- "Ya están aquí. Yamato y yo vamos a Shibuya con unos amigos de la escuela, quedamos de vernos en 15 minutos..."

- "Sí, hermano"- la chica se talló los ojos mientras escuchaba a su hermano mayor.

- "... así que tenemos que irnos ahora. Takeru está en la sala, Hika"

- "Sí..."- aparentemente, Hikari sólo estaba medio registrando el mensaje porque asentía distraídamente, tenía la mirada perdida y la voz le sonaba espesa de sueño.- "...en la sala..."

- "Toma"- Taichi sacó un poco de dinero de su bolsillo- "Vayan a algún lado, al cine, lo que quieran. Yo invito"

- "Ajá..."

- "No sé a qué hora regresaremos, pero bueno, sólo pásenla bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Sí hermano..."- Hikari se rascó el cráneo- "La pasaremos bien..."

- "Gracias por todo, Kari"- Taichi medio la abrazó con el brazo derecho- "Nos vemos más tarde"

Y rápido como un rayo Taichi salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de él. La chica alcanzó a escuchar 3 voces masculinas, pero la puerta impedía que entendiera lo que decían, ni siquiera distinguirlas. Se escuchó otro portazo y después, silencio total. 

Hikari se bajó de la litera y se dirigió al espejo que colgaba de la puerta: Tenía toda la cara hinchada por el sueño y el pelo revuelto. Luego de 9 años sin verse, la primera impresión que Takeru iba a tener de ella no podía ser la de un zombi, dedujo Hikari mientras se arreglaba la falda rosa que portaba y se estiraba la camiseta blanca de tirantitos. Se pasó la mano rápidamente por el pelo castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, tratando de alisarlo en lo posible y, tomando un broche rosa del mueble junto a la ventana, se acomodó un par de mechones detrás de la oreja. Satisfecha con su apariencia, Hikari abrió la puerta de la recámara.

- "Aquí voy"- suspiró- "A ver qué sucede..."

La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa, a pesar de que Hikari sabía que no estaba sola. Bueno, sí alcanzó a escuchar un débil sonido, algo parecido a un rápido _tap, tap, tap, tap. __"¿Qué es eso?", pensó mientras cruzaba el pasillo y se dirigía a la sala. El estómago de la chica se retorcía porque se le había olvidado almorzar, cosa que recordó negando con la cabeza, como en un silencioso reproche. _

Finalmente llegó a la sala. Alguien estaba sentado en el sillón que estaba junto a la ventana, aparentemente muy entretenido golpeando rápida y rítmicamente la punta de un lápiz contra su muslo. Ni siquiera la escuchó llegar. Hikari no sabía qué hacer.

- "Ummm... ¿Hola?"- fue lo que finalmente logró articular. El chico del sillón levantó el rostro sorprendido.

Hikari sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

- "¿H... Hikari?"- susurró el chico sonrojándose y pasándose la mano por el pelo rubio, corto y algo alborotado.- "Hola..."

Silencio absoluto en la sala. Hikari bajó la mirada- "¿Cómo estás...T... Ta... Takeru?"

Lo escuchó levantarse del sillón y dirigirse hacia ella. Escuchó los pasos rechinantes de un par de zapatos tenis viejos junto con el crujido de un papel. Al sentir a su acompañante cerca, Hikari levantó de nuevo la mirada y sonrió, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

El joven que tenía frente a ella le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza, algo muy distinto a lo que ella recordaba. De complexión atlética, estaba ligeramente encorvado (probablemente por la timidez) y tenía una mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón _caqui_, mientras que la otra estaba oculta detrás de la espalda. Tenía mal fajada la camiseta verde que portaba,  con una palabra en inglés impresa al frente que Hikari no reconoció, y le quedaba un poco grande. Al sentirse observado, el chico sonrió con nerviosismo.

- "Estoy bien... gracias"- el chico mostró entonces la mano que tenía oculta detrás de él y Hikari vió que sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores rosas, parecidas a las margaritas- "T...toma. Pensé que te gustarían..."

Hikari sonrió mientras tomaba el presente, visiblemente sonrojada. 

- "Están lindas, gracias"- ambos se quedaron en silencio, de ese incómodo y que hace que el ambiente esté tan tenso que se pueda cortar con un cuchillo. Hikari decidió que lo mejor era huir momentáneamente- "Las pondré en agua..."

Dando la media vuelta, Hikari prácticamente corrió a la cocina. Sacó un florero del mueble rojo donde su madre guardaba la vajilla y se dirigió al fregadero, colocó el recipiente bajo la llave de agua y la abrió. Mientras escuchaba como el agua llenaba poco a poco el florero, Hikari deseó poder meter la cabeza en el fregadero con la esperanza de que al refrescarse se redujera un poco su sonrojo y su vergüenza. 

A través de la barra de la cocina, Hikari vió que Takeru seguía parado en medio de la sala, viéndola. Su mano derecha reanudó el golpeteo contra su muslo, aunque ahora sin el lápiz. Tratando de comparar lo que veía con sus débiles recuerdos, Hikari notó que el chico aún conservaba el semblante sonrosado de antaño, aunque su regordete rostro se había afilado significativamente, adquiriendo facciones más maduras. Pero algo que había permanecido prácticamente igual era su mirada inocente, con esos grandes y brillantes ojos azules que parecían leerle la mente. 

Esa idea hizo que Hikari se sonrojara y retornara la atención al florero. Colocó las 3 flores rosadas en su interior y salió de la cocina, para dejar el recipiente en la mesita de la sala. El chico aún no se movía de su lugar.

- "Ehh... puedes sentarte"- susurró. Takeru al instante regresó con paso lento a su lugar y se sentó, tomando de nuevo el lápiz para reanudar su tic. Hikari se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y así permanecieron los dos, en silencio. Ella aferrada a su asiento y él con su incesante _tap, tap, tap_. 

Afortunadamente, algo rompió aquel momento incómodo: El teléfono.

- "Iré a contestarlo"- dijo Hikari levantándose con rapidez y mirando fugazmente a su acompañante, quien aún parecía prestarle más atención a su lápiz que a ella. Hikari vió que el control del televisor estaba a pocos centímetros de ella y lo tomó. Caminando con paso vacilante hacia él, dejó el aparato en su regazo.- "¿Por qué no ves la televisión mientras estoy en el teléfono?"

Takeru asintió y Hikari corrió a su recámara, cerrando la puerta tras de ella y tomando el teléfono que no había dejado de repicar.

- "¿Moshi Moshi?"- saludó la chica.

_- "¿Hika? Soy yo, Miyako"- Hikari sonrió aliviada. ¡Una distracción!._

- "¡Miya! ¡Qué gusto me da oírte! ¿Cómo estás?"

- _"Bien Hikari, precisamente para eso llamaba. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya llegó tu visita?"_

- "Sí, está en la sala"- Hikari cerró los ojos e inconscientemente comenzó a enredar el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos- "Y toda está saliendo horrible, creo que hemos cruzado dos palabras en los 15 minutos que llevamos juntos"

- _"Tranquila Hika, creo que te estás sugestionando. A final de cuentas es sólo un chico. Sólo es cuestión de que encuentres un buen tema para platicar con él y las cosas fluirán por sí solas"_

- "Pues sí... pero apenas y puedo verlo a la cara"

- _"¿Tan feo está, Kari?"- preguntó Miyako con una risita_

- "Eh no... para nada"- Hikari volvió a sonrojarse- "A decir verdad se puso muy guapo"

- _"¿En serio? ¡Razón de más para que todo salga bien Kari!"_

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"- Hikari abrió los ojos espantada.

- _"¡Para que me lo presentes!"_

- "¡Ay Miya!"- Hika sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Miyako- "¿Qué hay de Ken Ichijouji?"

- _"¿Qué acaso no has escuchado aquello de que hay que besar muchos sapos antes de encontrar al príncipe? En lo que Ken se decide, puedo tener una reserva, ¿no?"_

- "Estás loca, Miya. ¿Lo sabías?"

- "_Sí, por eso somos tan buenas amigas"- Hikari sacó la lengua, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que Miya no la vería- "_Pero como te decía, sólo es cuestión de encontrar un buen tema para platicar"__

- "No se me ocurre nada, Miya. No tengo idea de lo que le guste hacer o no, sólo sé que tiene una manía de hacer ruiditos con los lápices"- Hikari suspiró- "Todo esto es tan incómodo... voy a matar a Taichi"

- "_Pero antes de asesinar a tu hermano mayor, necesitas salir de esta como una princesa, te lo advierto Hika"- Miyako volvió a reir- _"¿Por qué no hablas del clima? Ya sabes, preguntar cómo está el clima donde él vive, luego contestas que aquí el clima es horrible y que no hay nubes en el cielo y todo eso... si lo haces bien te tomará unos 5 minutos en lo que se agota el tema"__

- "¡Eso es TAN OBVIO!"- murmuró Hika.

- "_Bueno, entonces deja que tu ingenio planeé algo"- Miyako hizo una pausa- "__Me tengo que ir Hika, sólo hablaba para saludar"_

- "Gracias Miya, necesitaba distraerme o me hubiera ahogado en la sala"

- _"¿Sabías que eres una melodramática?"- Miyako la regañó- "_Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. ¡Y va en serio lo de presentarme a ese muñeco!"__

- "¡MIYA!"

- "_Ya, sólo bromeo. ¡Suerte Kari!"_

- "Nos vemos Miyako, hasta luego"

Hikari colgó el teléfono, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila. Miró de reojo hacia la ventana y vió el sol brillar con todo su esplendor en medio de un cielo completamente azul. El tema del clima no sería tan malo para empezar a pesar de todo, decidió Hikari mientras regresaba a la sala.

Afortunadamente, el tenso y silencioso ambiente que había dejado para contestar el teléfono había cambiado durante su breve ausencia. Takeru se había cambiado de asiento, y ahora estaba sobre el sillón que daba al televisor, pasándose el control de una mano a la otra (_ese chico no podía tener las manos quietas_, reconoció Hikari) y mirando con interés al aparato que desprendía colores y sonidos. De pronto comenzó a reirse y un sonido alegre y limpio, como de niño, brotó de sus labios. Hikari sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba la dulce forma de reírse de aquel chico. 

Takeru volteó el rostro y se topó con Hikari de nuevo. Sonrió tímidamente.

- "¿Todo bien?"- preguntó serenamente. Por lo visto, la televisión lo había relajado de la misma forma que el teléfono con Hikari.

- "Sí"- respirando profundamente, la chica se acercó a su invitado- "¿Me puedo sentar?"

- "Sí, sí, ¡claro!"- Takeru se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a su anfitriona- "E... estoy viendo Pokémon... pero si quieres le apago"

- "No, está bien"- dijo ella riendo para sus adentros al ver como el chico se sonrojaba apenado- "A mí también me gusta"

- "¿En serio? Pensé que lo creerías infantil"

- "Bueno, ES infantil, pero eso no significa que no me guste. ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

- "No sé... es que tú siempre me has parecido una chica muy madura y bueno..."

- "¿Tú pensabas eso de mí?"- Hikari lo interrumpió intrigada.

- "Ajá"- Takeru asintió- "No sé... siempre te preocupabas por que todos estuvieran bien, casi no jugabas... en general actuabas como una niña mucho más grande que yo... y bueno..."- el chico tragó saliva- "Yo siempre quería jugar y correr, tenía miedo de todo y... sentía que pensabas que era muy tonto"

Para su sorpresa, Hikari rió.

- "Yo nunca pensé eso, Takeru"- respondió- "A mí también me encantaba jugar como a cualquier niño, pero en ese entonces estaba muy asustada por todo lo que pasaba... y enferma"

- "Sí... lo recuerdo"

- "Y me cuidaste con Sora. Le dijiste a mi hermano que nos defenderías y lo hiciste. Fuiste muy valiente"

- "Gra... gracias"- Takeru tenía el rostro todo colorado. Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que el televisor atrajo de nuevo su atención.

_- "¡Pikachu! ¡Yo te elijo!"- chilló el protagonista de la serie. Takeru rió de nuevo._

- "Es por eso que dejé de ver Pokémon hace mucho tiempo"- dijo distraídamente- "Luego de conocer a Patamon, el programa se me hizo tonto"

- "¿En serio?"

- "Sí, es que... me imaginé como me vería yo si sacara una pelota de mi pantalón"- el joven hizo un ademán con el brazo, como si fuera a arrojar un objeto- "Y gritara, _¡Patamon yo te elijo!_"

- "¡Ya me lo imagino!"- rió Hikari al ver como Takeru imitaba al personaje del anime- "El pobre Patamon, saliendo de esa pelotita"

- "¡Y diciendo cosas como _Pata-Pata!_"

- "¡Sería ridículo!"- ambos se estaban riendo como tontos- "¡Sólo te faltaría la cachucha!"

Takeru sonrió pícaramente y se metió la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sacando una gorra verde de béisbol que se puso en la cabeza.

- "Aquí está"- Hikari asintió.

- "Ya decía yo que algo te faltaba"- murmuró- "Algún extraño sombrero, aunque esa cachucha es _casi_ normal"

- "¡Ja! ¡Y eso que nunca me viste con mi otro sombrero!"- respondió el otro haciéndose el ofendido. 

- "Debo decir que te ves mejor que antes"- Hikari se sonrojó cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho- "Ehh... quiero decir..."

- "Uh... eh... tú también te ves más bonita ahora"- respondió Takeru rápidamente, su rostro solferino.

Hikari desvió la mirada, una vez más sin saber qué decir. Por lo visto, ese era el patrón que pensaba tomar la tarde: Momentos de charla alternados con silencios incómodos y tensos. 

Al mirar de nuevo a su invitado, Hikari notó que éste contemplaba la ventana de la sala, a través de la cual se veía la enorme rueda de la fortuna tan característica de Odaiba. 

- "Siempre quise subirme a eso..."- susurró el chico ensimismado. A Hikari se le ocurrió una "brillante" idea.

- "¿Y por qué no lo hacemos ahora?"- propuso. Takeru la miró y sonrió.

- "¿En serio?"

- "No pensabas que íbamos a pasar toda la tarde encerrados, ¿verdad?"- Hikari sacó el dinero que Taichi le había dado antes de irse- "¡Vamos! Taichi invita..."

____________________________________________________

Las cosas cambian de acuerdo a la perspectiva con que se observaban. En ese momento, dos chicos contemplaban la ciudad desde múltiples puntos de vista, ya que la rueda donde estaban sentados giraba y giraba, dejándolos un momento arriba y al siguiente en el suelo. 

- "No tenía idea de lo bien que se ve Odaiba desde aquí"- comentó Takeru mientras observaba impresionado a los edificios desde arriba. Hikari también estaba divirtiéndose: Podía contar con los dedos de una sóla mano las veces que se había subido a la Rueda de la Fortuna a pesar de vivir a escasas dos cuadras de ella.

La rueda se detuvo súbitamente, justo cuando el cubículo donde estaban sentados estaba en los más alto de la misma. 

- "¿Que sucede?"

- "Probablemente ya terminó nuestro recorrido"- dijo Hikari- "Y ahora es cuando comienzan a bajar a la gente poco a poco. No creo que nos dejen mucho tiempo aquí arriba"

- "A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto"- Takeru señaló a un edificio a la distancia- "¿No es ese el Edificio de la Televisora Fuji?"

- "Así es"- asintió Hikari- "Lo reconstruyeron en poco tiempo. A los 3 años ya estaba como nuevo y no se nota que alguna vez fue la base de Myotismon"

- "Ya veo... ahí trabajaba mi papá"

- "¿En serio?"

- "Sí. Él era productor de un noticiero. Adoraba su trabajo, aunque era agotador, según mi hermano"

- "¿Y por qué dejaron Odaiba?"- Takeru desvió la mirada.

- "Papá no lo admite... pero creo que fue por mí"

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Mamá obtuvo un buen empleo en Sapporo, y como ella tenía la Patria Potestad sobre mí, yo también debía mudarme. A papá no le gustó la idea de que Yamato y yo estuviéramos aún más separados, especialmente después de todo lo que había pasado, así que renunció a la Televisora y buscó empleo en Sapporo. Ahora trabaja en una editorial y le va muy bien. Y bueno... Yamato dejó a sus amigos para irse con nosotros. Sé lo difícil que fue para él..."

Hikari asintió con tristeza: Encontraba horrible el que dos hermanos vivieran separados. Hika sabía que a Taichi no le importaría cualquier sacrificio con tal de estar cerca de ella, a pesar de los pleitos ocasionales que tenían era un buen hermano.

- "No debes sentirte culpable"- susurró Hika. Takeru levantó el rostro y la miró asombrado- "Yo me sentiría muy triste si fuera Taichi el que tuviera que mudarse, así que estoy segura que Yama lo hizo porque te quiere mucho"

- "Lo sé..."

- "Y te aseguro que no debe estar arrepentido"- continuó Hikari- "Nuestros hermanos son idénticos en ese aspecto. Taichi molesta mucho, pero comparándolo con las veces que hace cosas por mí, ni se nota"

- "Taichi siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, Kari"- Takeru sonrió- "Él fue de los primeros que creyó que era capaz de hacer las cosas por mí mismo, y que no sólo era un nene inútil..."

- "¡Vaya! Pues ya podría practicar esa creencia conmigo, ya que le da por pensar que yo no tengo vida fuera de mi casa como cuando era niña... ¡Incluso me arruina la única fiesta del año!"

Hikari no pensó en lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando se dió cuenta, su inconsciente hizo que se cubriera la boca, mientras un intenso sonrojo marcaba su rostro horrorizado. El imprudente comentario pudo haber pasado desapercibido para Takeru, más no la reacción que este produjo en su anfitriona, por lo que no tardó en preguntar.

- "¿Qué pasa?"

- "N... ¡Nada!"- respondió la chica en voz demasiado alta, aparentando una falsa indiferencia.- "No pasa nada, Takeru"

- "¿Por qué te pones así entonces?"- el chico la miró con intensidad- "¿Te acordaste de algo? ¿Es por esa fiesta?"

_-'¡MALDITA SEA!'- pensó la chica horrorizada, más aún al darse cuenta de que, por alguna razón, Takeru era capaz de leer la verdad a través de sus mentiras.- "Es sólo una fiesta... no importa el que me la pierda..."_

A pesar de que la conocía desde hacía una hora a lo mucho, Takeru no necesitó más información para deducir lo que le pasaba a Hikari. No es que fuera un genio o leyera la mente, simplemente era un chico de su misma edad- "Ya entiendo"- dijo serenamente.

- "¿Qué cosa?"- preguntó Hikari, pero guardó silencio al ver el semblante serio de su invitado.

- "No te pondrías así por mencionarme una fiesta si yo no estuviera implicado, ¿verdad?"- más que preguntarlo, el tono de voz de Takeru parecía de confirmación- "Y la única forma en que yo estuviera implicado sería si la fiesta fuera esta noche. Mira Hikari... si tu hermano te está obligando a perderte un compromiso por entretenerme, no te preocupes."

- "No, Takeru..."- Hikari se había puesto pálida por la culpa- "Es que..."

- "No estoy molesto"- aseguró con una sonrisa triste- "Como dices, ambos estamos lo suficientemente grandes para poder cuidar de nosotros. Me puedo dar una vuelta por ahí para pasar el tiempo, en serio. Lo que no quiero es que la pases mal"

La Rueda de la Fortuna giró de nuevo. El compartimiento que ocupaban descendió hasta el suelo y se abrió. Takeru salió primero y ayudó a su acompañante en silencio.

- "Si te preocupa lo que diga Taichi, te prometo que no diré nada"- Takeru se dio la media vuelta- "Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Hikari"

El joven se dirigió calle abajo. Hikari no supo qué hacer más que quedarse quieta unos instantes, dejando que la culpa la ahogara...

_______________________________________________________

Aunque no lo conocía lo suficiente, Hikari dedujo que Takeru trataría de visitar los lugares que le eran significativos en Odaiba. Por ello, no tardó en encontrarlo media hora después sentado a la orilla del río y contemplando el enorme puente que lo cruzaba. 

La chica se sentó a su lado en silencio. Takeru pareció no inmutarse.

- "Takeru..."- comenzó la chica- "Discúlpame. Me he estado comportando como una chiquilla berrinchuda por una fiesta y..."

- "Yo tengo algo que confesarte, Kari"- la interrumpió sin quitar la vista del río- "No eres la única que acabó en esta "cita" por presión de su hermano"

- "¿Qué dices?"

- "Hoy tenía un partido muy importante en Sapporo"- murmuró Takeru mirándola de pronto- "Desde que entré a quinto año practico baloncesto, y desde la secundaria soy parte de la selección de la escuela"

- "Oh vaya..."- susurró Hikari sonriendo pícaramente. El _microbio que conoció ahora era jugador de baloncesto por ironías de la vida._

- "En fin..."- Takeru sonrió y retomó el relato- "Hoy jugábamos la semifinal contra la escuela rival, Hikari. No podía faltar al partido, pero mi hermano ya había sacado los boletos para venir a Odaiba. No podíamos cambiarlos para otro día"

- "Lo siento..."

- "Mi madre se fue a Paris a visitar a mis abuelos... son franceses de nacimiento"- Takeru se rascó un poco la cabeza- "Yo no pude acompañarla por los exámenes y me quedé en casa con mi padre y Yamato. Papá está en un viaje de negocios y Yamato tenía planeada esta visita desde hace mucho tiempo, desconocía mis planes. No pude quedarme sólo en casa por ser menor de edad"

Hikari asintió.

- "... estaba muy molesto Hika. ¡No quería pasar la tarde con una chica a la que no veía desde hace tantos años! En especial porque bueno... ya te comenté que creía que tú me veías como un bobo, que no teníamos nada en común. Pero Yamato insistió y me llevó a tu casa. Me dijo que fuera un invitado educado y que le llevara un regalo a mi anfitriona"

- "Y por eso son las flores..."- Hikari se sintió un poco triste al ver que el gesto de su amigo no había sido tan espontáneo como ella pensaba.

- "Bueno... originalmente iba a comprar un oso de peluche cualquiera para salirme del compromiso pero..."- Takeru se sonrojó- "Pero entonces vi las flores rosas... y me acordé de tu emblema... sé que es algo cursi, pero me acordé de lo que vivimos, Hika. A pesar de que han pasado tantos años, todavía me acordaba de tu rostro y de que eras una chica muy dulce y amable. De los pocos ratos que estuvimos juntos y de las aún más breves ocasiones en que jugamos. Y me dí cuenta que lo único que sabía de tí es que tu emblema era una flor rosa y que eras enfermiza. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerte"

 "Yo no veo cursi el que me hayas regalado esas flores... me gustaron mucho, en serio"- dijo sinceramente la chica. Hikari estaba muy conmovida por lo que le decía el chico: Recordaba que era de esas personas que no se guardaban los sentimientos, pero no que tuviera tanta facilidad y sensibilidad para expresarlos. 

- "Y bueno..."- Takeru trató de continuar con su relato- "Yo creí... que tal vez mi visita era una oportunidad para finalmente conocerte, Hikari. Yo sé que es muy complicado que seamos amigos muy unidos, pero por lo menos podríamos saber quiénes somos... yo creí que _valdría _la pena Hikari, porque eres alguien que vale la pena conocer y..."

- "Aún v_ale la pena, Takeru"- susurró Hikari con una sonrisa- "Lamento que las cosas hayan salido mal hasta ahora..._

- "Yo también..."- Takeru bajó la mirada y comenzó a golpetear su rodilla con los dedos.

- "...pero apenas son las 4 y media de la tarde"- susurró Hikari revisando su reloj- "Todavía nos queda mucho tiempo para pasarla bien"

- "¿Qué hay de tu fiesta?"

- "Hay muchas fiestas, Takeru"- dijo la chica sonriendo cálidamente. _Oportunidades para estar con personas como tú, muy pocas.- "¡Ándale! Si nos apuramos, nos dará tiempo de ir a Shibuya a pasar el rato. ¿Te gustaría ir?"_

- "¿Shibuya?"- Takeru sonrió con nostalgia- "Claro que sí"

- "Vámonos entonces"- Hikari le dió la mano a Takeru- "Es un placer verte de nuevo, _TK"_

- "¿Eh?"- Takeru comprendió entonces lo que quería decirle su amiga y le estrechó la mano- "A mí igual, _Kari_"  
__________________________________________________

El reloj de la cocina de los Yagami indicaba las 8 de la noche en punto. La casa estaba en completo silencio, el cual fue roto inesperadamente al abrirse la puerta principal. Dos adolescentes entraron muertos de la risa.

- "¡No puedo creer que Koushiro haya hecho algo así!"- exclamó Takeru sosteniéndose el vientre y doblándose de la risa- "¡Ay! ¡Me duele el estómago de tanto reir!"

- "No podrás negar que es la mejor anécdota que te han contado"- dijo Hikari limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Takeru se desplomó en el sillón y Hikari no tardó en hacerle compañía.

- "¡Vaya! ¡Las ocho tan pronto!"- dijo Takeru- "¡Sí que aprovechamos estas horas!"

Habían pasado el resto de la tarde en Shibuya, donde estuvieron paseando, curioseando entre los aparadores y recordando viejas anécdotas, como la vez de Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon que el chico relató con mucha nostalgia frente al aparador donde habían hecho su versión en miniatura de un _desfile de disfraces_. Luego habían ido a tomar un helado y regresado a Odaiba, visitando el parque y el edificio de la Televisora de camino a casa. Por un instante, Hikari sintió que había regresado en el tiempo y que eran los primeros días de agosto del año 1999.

- "¡Y espera a mañana! Te recomiendo que descanses muy bien hoy"- dijo la chica con alegría, su mente llenándose de posibles planes y lugares a dónde llevar a su amigo. Aparentemente quería ser una anfitriona ejemplar durante los días que Takeru y su hermano permanecerían en Odaiba, según le había comentado durante la tarde.

- "Después de la caminata y el viaje a Odaiba, creo que dormiré como un bebé"- dijo el chico con una mueca. Luego, sacó una larga tira de papel rígido de su bolsillo y se lo dió a Hikari- "Toma. Elige las que quieres"

Hikari examinó la tira: Se trataba de una serie de 4 fotografías que se habían tomado en Shibuya en una de esas casetas especiales que hay en los Centros Comerciales. La calidad de las imágenes era la esperada en una fotografía casera, como bien lo sabía Hikari, pero aún así se distinguían claramente los dos chicos que aparecían en ella: Takeru y ella se habían puesto de tontos durante las tomas, ya que aparecían haciendo muecas y señas con los dedos (como la "v" de victoria) en 3 de ellas. La última fotografía los mostraba serenos y sonrientes, como si fueran dos viejos amigos.

- "Me quedo con estas dos"- dijo la chica señalándolas. Takeru asintió y tomó de nuevo la tira.

- "Bueno, entonces al rato las cortamos"- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.- "Y cuando llegue a Sapporo escanearé las mías para mandártelas por correo, ¿te parece?"

- "Buena idea"- dijo Hikari alegremente- "Yo las pondré en mi colección"

- "¿Colección?"

- "De fotos, claro está"- Hikari se puso de pie y se dirigió al librero- "Me gusta tomar fotografías e imprimo las que más me gustan para ponerlas aquí"- la chica tomó un grueso cuaderno azul y regresó con Takeru.

Al abrir el cuaderno, Takeru vió que las páginas estaban llenas de pequeñas fotografías de personas que él conocía muy bien. En muchas de ellas aparecían Taichi y Sora, pero en otras percibió incluso a Mimí y Koushiro.

- "Eres afortunada"- susurró- "Aún puedes verlos"

- "No tan frecuentemente como crees"- agregó Hikari- "Y menos ahora... no sé, al inicio nos veíamos a cada rato. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo nos separamos y ahora a la única que veo, y raramente, es a Sora. Todas las fotografías son de a lo mucho dos años después de aquel verano..."

- "Sí... mi hermano aparece en algunas de ellas todavía"- Takeru desvió la mirada- "Es una pena que mis últimos meses en Tokio los haya pasado lejos de ustedes... al otro lado del río"

- "No podías hacer nada para cambiarlo..."

- "Lo sé... y luego comenzó la escuela, mi hermano se llenó de compromisos y no podía visitarme a menudo, mi mamá trabajaba todo el día y yo tenía mucha tarea. Apenas y hablaba con mi hermano y en un inicio me platicaba mucho de ustedes... pero luego ya no"

- "Es que cuando comenzó la "vida normal", la rutina hizo que nos separáramos. Realmente no hicimos mucho por vencer nuestras diferencias y seguir frecuentándonos Takeru, ni siquiera viviendo en el mismo barrio"

- "Y luego me cambié de casa, y todo se rompió completamente"- murmuró el joven- "Nunca más volví a saber de nadie excepto de Tai, y eso porque Yamato y él se escribían una vez cada seis meses..."

Llegando al final del álbum, Hikari extrajo de la última página una fotografía que era de valor incalculable para ella: La foto que les tomaron la última vez que estuvieron en el Digimundo. 

- "Yo también la tengo"- murmuró Takeru- "En un marco junto a mi cama. De ese modo, lo primero que veo al despertarme es a Patamon"

- "¿Y no te da tristeza?"

- "No, para nada"- susurró el chico- "Es cierto que al principio me sentí muy triste y cuando me acordaba de todo me daban ganas de llorar. Me había acostumbrado tanto a ustedes, Hikari, después de todo convivimos por muchos meses a pesar de que habían pasado unos días para el resto del mundo"

- "Sí..."

- "Pero luego... ehh..."- Takeru dudó un poco- "Inventé una forma de "_seguir en contacto" con Patamon"_

- "¿Cómo?"- preguntó Hikari acercándose a su invitado.

- "Escribiéndole"- respondió el chico sonrojándose- "Desde hace 9 años le escribo una vez a la semana. Le cuento de todo lo que me pasa, le digo que lo extraño mucho y a veces, le recuerdo todo lo que vivimos juntos"

- "¿Y cómo es eso? ¿A dónde lo mandas?"

- "Bueno... no sé si Tai te lo haya contado alguna vez, pero cuando estábamos en el desierto, Koushiro nos explicó que le estaban llegando correos electrónicos del Digimundo. Que incluso, ese mundo tenía su "propia dirección". El Señor Gennai le escribía cuando regresamos a casa a buscarte"

- "Sí, lo recuerdo"

- "Entonces, pensé que si le escribía correos electrónicos a Patamon, él los recibiría"- Takeru estaba todo sonrojado- "Es una niñería, Kari. Lo sé. Siempre le escribo correos y los mando a una dirección que _yo supongo, es la suya"_

- "Pero entonces..."

- "Nunca me los han rebotado Kari. Tampoco me han contestado. Si existe alguien cuya dirección de correo sea _patamon@digimundo.net_, aún no me ha pedido que deje de escribirle"

- "Vaya..."- Hikari estaba sorprendida al ver lo ingenioso que puede ser un niño de 8 años muy apegado a un amigo.

- "Y aunque han pasado los años y he crecido, no he dejado de hacerlo. Yo sé que es incongruente que haga algo así y que debo dejar atrás el pasado pero... irónicamente tengo la maldita esperanza de que en verdad Patamon esté leyendo mis cartas"- Takeru desvió la mirada- "Perdona..."

- "No tienes que disculparte"- susurró Hikari con una sonrisa- "Entonces, ¿Le piensas mandar nuestra foto?"

Aún avergonzado, Takeru asintió- "Uhh... nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, Kari... ni a mi hermano... pero..."

- "Te agradezco que me lo contaras"- susurró Hikari- "Ojalá a mí se me hubiera ocurrido algo similar, Takeru. En cambio, sólo tengo mis fotos. No suelo hablar con Taichi de los Digimon... ni siquiera sé por qué... creo que es una herida que duele al ser mencionada. Por eso supongo que lo mejor fue alejarnos y así poder olvidar todo... porque así desaparecería el dolor. Olvidé a nuestros amigos, al Digimundo, a tí"- la voz de Hikari se quebró- "A Gatomon..."

Hikari no pudo decir nada más: Como ella misma lo había mencionado, hablar del Digimundo, en especial de lo mucho que extrañaba a su camarada era como abrir una herida supuestamente olvidada. La chica se soltó a llorar, sin moverse y sin hacer nigún otro aspaviento excepto derramar lágrimas.

A Takeru se le encogió el corazón al ver la tristeza de Hikari: Por lo menos él podía descargar a su manera su dolor y había aprendido a sobrellevarlo. En el fondo aún _esperaba que Patamon y él pudieran cumplir algún día con su promesa... eso lo mantenía alegre a pesar de todo._

- "Hikari..."- susurró sin saber qué hacer. Su primer impulso fue abrazarla, pero no sabía si a ella le molestaría un gesto tan cercano si no tenían ni 5 horas de conocerse.- "Está bien... todos extrañamos a los Digimon... déjalo salir..."

Al ver que Hikari seguía llorando, el chico instintivamente le tomó la mano, esperando poder así darle algo de fuerza. Al sentir los dedos de Takeru entre los suyos, la joven abrió los ojos y le sonrió, recordando la última vez que habían estado de esa forma.

- "Esa vez..."- susurró mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano que tenía libre- "Ni siquiera tenía a Gatomon conmigo, sólo a tí. Me salvaste la vida Takeru, dándome fuerzas de la misma forma en que lo haces ahora"

- "Ehh... bueno... no digas eso, Hikari. Tú también me ayudaste... no querías soltarme a pesar de todo"

- "Nunca pude agradecértelo"- dijo ella sonriéndole, apretando su mano- "No supe cómo..."

- "Ay Hika... no es necesario. Ambos estábamos salvándonos el pellejo y Sora me había dejado a cargo y bueno..."

El chico fue interrumpido cuando Hikari lo tomó por sorpresa y lo abrazó estrechamente. Sintiendo el rostro arderle, Takeru regresó el gesto con la misma fuerza. Se quedaron así un rato, callados. Finalmente, Hikari se incorporó.

- "Gracias Takeru, he pasado una tarde muy linda contigo"- dijo ella - "No sólo por lo divertido, sino porque me ayudaste a soltar algo que tenía atorado desde hacía mucho tiempo"

- "Luego te paso la factura por la terapia"- dijo él sonriéndole con picardía- "Pero en serio Kari, el placer ha sido mío. No podría haber tenido una anfitriona..."- su tono de voz de pronto se volvió más bajo y suave de lo normal- "... mejor..."

Se miraron por unos instantes, perdiéndose uno en la mirada del otro. En ese sentido, la timidez del mediodía había desaparecido, aunque otro tipo de "vergüenza" florecía en su interior. El ambiente se había tornado tenso, pero muy distinto al que habían experimentado, siendo esta tensión incluso emocionante, como el preludio para algo especial. El chico levantó una mano y la apoyó sobre la mejilla de Hikari, con la intención de quitarle las últimas lágrimas que la manchaban. Cuando intentó retirarla, vio que algo la detenía: La mano de Hikari estaba apoyada sobre la suya, haciendo que el contacto con su rostro se prolongara mucho más. 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se acercaran y unieran sus labios en una suave caricia. El contacto fue breve y casi eléctrico, ya que se apartaron al instante, sonrosados y sonriendo nerviosamente. 

- "Bueno..."- susurró ella con lo poco que le quedaba de voz- "... eso fue..."

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que él le tomó la mano y le dio un suave apretón. Ella sonrió.

El único sonido que se escuchó entonces en la sala, fue un _tap tap tap tap_, producto de los dedos de Takeru al golpetear su muslo...

________________________________________________

_Esa noche, Taichi y Yamato nos encontraron dormidos en el sillón. Luego del beso, las cosas se relajaron bastante y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estuvimos platicando, hasta que el cansancio nos venció. Estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando él se marchó. _

_Desde ese día estamos juntos. Bueno... no exactamente, si tomamos en cuenta al ideal de una pareja que no se separa por nada y que pasa las tardes en compañía y haciendo todas esas cosas románticas que cuentan en las novelas. Obviamente no, si nos separan más de 200 kilómetros. _

_Además, no quisimos forzar las cosas. Él no me pidió que fuera su novia y yo no esperé una declaración cursi de su parte. No fue necesario: Ambos sabíamos que había nacido algo entre nosotros. No estoy segura de que sea amor, pero por lo menos es algo que tiene que crecer y madurar con el tiempo y sobretodo, con el contacto. Han pasado 6 meses desde entonces y por lo menos recibo dos correos suyos a la semana, además de la postal de cada mes._

_A través de las cartas y el teléfono he aprendido a conocerlo: Ya no es un desconocido, sino uno de mis mejores amigos, no sólo por nuestro pasado en común, sino por el presente que compartimos ahora. Me ayudó a reconciliarme con mi pasado sin proponérselo y gracias a ello ya puedo compartir esa parte de mi ser que había ocultado por el miedo. Taichi y yo ya hemos platicado varias veces de nuestras aventuras con ustedes, sobretodo de lo mucho que aprendimos juntos en ese entonces y de cómo nos divertimos. Es increíble que lo "hayamos olvidado" durante tanto tiempo._

_Te preguntarás de la fiesta de Makoto, ¿verdad?. Obviamente, fue una de las mejores fiestas del año, de acuerdo a lo que logré sacarle a Miyako tras mucho insistir, porque no quería hacerme sentir mal. Ella se divirtió muchísimo e incluso consiguió pareja: Ken Ichijouji finalmente se animó a sacarla a bailar esa noche. Gracias a ello no le "molestó tanto" el que yo me hubiera enamorado de Takeru, su reserva, aunque luego me dijo en son de broma que "mujer precavida vale por dos" y que ya tiene los ojos puestos en el chico que acaba de entrar a mi clase este año: Daisuke Motomiya. _

_Pues esa es la historia de mi primer beso. Y nunca, ni en mis más alocados sueños, pensé que sería precisamente con Takeru. Ambos esperamos que, si se dan las cosas, podremos iniciar finalmente una relación formal cuando entremos a la Universidad, ya que Takeru piensa venirse a vivir con una tía para estudiar literatura en Tokio. ¿Puedes creer que a él se le ocurriera esa profesión?_

- "¡Hikari! ¡Apaga ya esa computadora y vámonos!"- la voz de Taichi interrumpió los pensamientos de su hermana. El joven había asomado la cabeza a través de la puerta del estudio y agitaba una maleta- "¡Se nos hace tarde!"

- "¡Ya voy! Dame cinco minutos..."

- "Si perdemos el tren a Sapporo será tu culpa, te lo advierto"- gruñó el chico antes de cerrar la puerta. Hikari se rió.

_Por cierto... no creas que Taichi no cumplió con su promesa de reponerme aquella tarde. Luego de que se disculpara por vigésima vez y me jurara que la próxima vez me preguntaría antes de hacer un compromiso, le propuse que si me dejaba acompañarlo a Sapporo cada vez que visitara a Yamato en las vacaciones, las cosas estarían a mano entre nosotros. Sobra decir que mi hermano aceptó._

_Bueno Gatomon, con esto me despido. Espero que donde quiera que estés te encuentres tan feliz como me siento yo ahora, que en parte es gracias a tí._

_Nos veremos pronto, _

_Tu quiere tu amiga,_

_Hikari._

Luego de enviar su mensaje a _gatomon@digimundo.net_, Hikari se retiró del estudio.

Y en su trayecto se pudo ver como golpeteaba rítmicamente su muslo izquierdo, al tiempo que canturreaba una suave melodía...

**FIN__**


End file.
